


Cape

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [41]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Cape

**James...**

"No!" You snap. "Not yet. Need to finish."

You don't even look away from the screen. Certainly don't look at me. And that's a blatant show of defiance. I know you know better than that, so this is you pushing the boundaries.

Again.

You were warned against logging on this evening. I let that go, under the circumstances. On call is on call, regardless of what I think you need. But you should have handed that task back by now. There is no reason for you still to be involved. Your team is perfectly capable of taking it from here.

"Hand over and logout now, Q. That is not a request."

**Q…**

I ignored him hovering over me, fingers moving as quickly as I can type. I know that if I don’t finish thing one last thing within the next few moments, he is liable to close my laptop on me and cause me to loose everything I have been trying to correct.

“The error should be patched enough that you can take it from here. Quartermaster signing off.” I type into the chat window I have opened on the desktop before shutting my laptop down.

“Done!” I glare at him. He can be such a bloody wanker at times.

“We’ve had this discussion before Q,” he starts with me again. “You hired them. They are very capable and you know it. Otherwise you wouldn’t keep them around in Q Branch. You just can’t turn off and let go.

“But…” I try to interrupt him but I get that ‘don’t you even dare’ glare from him so I immediately turn on the pouting toddler routine just to annoy him.

“Contrary to popular belief, you do not have hidden secret identity as a lycra wearing superhero with a cape.” as he snatches my laptop off the table before I can grab it. “And besides that even superheros need down time. Tonight and tomorrow are yours.”

 

 


End file.
